The Flower Girl and The Lion
by XJenny9
Summary: Random drabbles involving the pairing of Leon and Aerith. Drabbles may include: Fluff, angst, smut, and much, much more.
1. Nightmares

****Author's****** note**: This "story" is just gonna be a ton of random drabbles that I come up with and decide to write down. Some may be age appropriate... and some may not be. I'll change the rating when it comes time to though, so don't fear. These little drabbles have no particular order so before each one I'll give you a little info on when each one is taking place during the KH timeline (since it's pretty crazy). This one happens to be taking place during the gang's stay in Traverse Town, so there ya go. Hope you guys enjoy!

****Disclaimer:**** Yep, nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Disney or Final Fantasy or whatever other crazy characters appear in the series.

**Nightmares** (T)

He wakes with a start and sits up with a jolt.

_Not again._

His heart is racing, his palms are sweaty. In fact, his whole body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. But that's not his biggest concern at the moment.

He throws the covers back and gets out of the small bed. His head is spinning as he shakily walks to the door. He makes his way down the hallway to the green room, to _her_ room. She's all that's in his mind at the moment. He just needs to make sure that she's still _here_.

His hand is on the knob before he can stop himself and he pushes it open almost silently. Almost.

"Who's there?" She tries to make her voice sound stern, but it always has that edge of gentleness. Judging by her immediate reaction, she must not be sleeping well either.

His heart slows and he's relived at just the sound of her voice. She speaks out into the silence again.

"I-I said who's there?" It's more shaky this time, less confident.

_Well shit, how's he going to explain this? She's never caught him before._

"It's me." The door creaks open a little wider to reveal his face. He looks up to find her standing near her bed, her hands balled into fists.

_Like she was going to fend off any intruder that decided to attack her._

"Leon?"

He doesn't say anything. He can see the green of her eyes from where he's standing. They still look worried. He hates to see them like that.

She relaxes a bit and starts toward him. He can't help but notice the pink camisole and matching pink sleep shorts she's wearing. Her hair is down, the pink ribbon missing. She's much too beautiful for her own good.

"I thought you were a heartless." She says with a small, weary laugh. He still says nothing. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry I woke you." His voice sounds rough. He hopes she doesn't notice how hard his heart is pounding.

"It's alright. I wasn't really sleeping anyways." She offers him a weak smile. He notices how tired she looks. He wonders if he looks the same. "Is there..." She hesitates. "Did you need something?" Her hands fold together nervously in that way they always do. He can't say anything. He doesn't want to leave though.

He reaches out and softly takes her hands in his own. She gasps quietly and raises her eyes to his. He realizes how much he likes the feel of her hands in his. They're so delicate and he's afraid to move because maybe they'll break. The moment seems to last forever and when he brings her hands to his lips to kiss them, she whispers his name. His real one.

And suddenly it seems as if she understands everything without him even having to say a word. "It was only a bad dream." She says softly as she brushes a few strands of damp hair away from his forehead. "I'm right here." Her whisper is the most reassuring thing he's heard in a long time.

"Aerith I..." He can't seem to find the words. He doesn't need to. She understands.

Silently, she leads him into her room, shutting the door behind them. Her bed looks as if she hadn't even been in it. She really mustn't be sleeping well. He looks at her because he's not really sure what he's doing or if he should be doing this at all but she only nods and smiles.

Before he can stop himself, he leans in and kisses her cheek.

_Damn it. What the hell is he doing?_

He pulls away slowly and hesitantly meets her eyes. She looks a bit surprised.

"Sorry, I-" She cuts him off with a kiss. His eyes widen as her delicate hands come up to hold his face and it seems like she's never going to stop kissing him. But when she does he realizes he never wanted her to stop.

"You missed." She smiles at him and he almost smiles back. She doesn't expect him to though.

They lay down together, her hands in his and he realizes how rough his are in comparison. She doesn't seem to mind though.

He holds her close because maybe having her pressed against him will stop the nightmares. Maybe. It's worth a shot right? Plus, he doesn't exactly mind her body being this close to his.

Because maybe this is exactly what he's wanted all along.


	2. Ribbons

**Author's note:** Well I didn't expect to change the rating this quickly. Oh well, I just couldn't help myself. The idea for this drabble was just too sexy, I couldn't deny it! Anyways, this takes place probably after the restoration of Hollow Bastion but honestly, it could take place at almost any time. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Disney. Or Square Enix. Just my dirty mind.

**Ribbons** (M)

He doesn't know how this happened.

Her voice is soft and gentle, like chimes in the wind. She bites her lip gently as she leans forward. "Trust me?" Like he could trust anyone more than her trusted her. He stares into her bright green eyes and nods. Leaning forward, he brushes his lips against hers softly and feels as she smiles. Then she proceeds to slip the soft, pink ribbon, _her _soft, pink ribbon around his head and tie is gently in the back. It covers his eyes thoroughly and he inhales deeply. It smells just like her and he wants to savor the scent forever. The last thing he sees is her bottom lip tugged between her teeth before it's darkness. But not the kind of darkness that haunted him for years. No, the kind that makes him eager for what's to come next and possibly even a bit anxious.

Then it all begins. Suddenly her delicate hands are on his chest and running up to his neck and oh god is he shaking _already_? Her weight shifts as she braces against his shoulders to kiss him softly. "_Aerith..._" Her name escapes his mouth as she pulls away, taking his breath with her. Then her lips are on his jaw and trailing over to his ear and a low groan escapes his throat. She has long since straddled him and he wonders if she can feel the bulge poking at her bottom.

With one gentle ground of her hips, his own are rising in an attempt to get more of that friction. "_Oh_." Her gasp is quiet but meaningful and he asks her if she's alright because good god _he's_ not. Her answer is a kiss upon his lips and soft hands running through his hair. He's sure it's damp by now from all the sweat and it's not even warm in here. Maybe it was the heat from those candles she had insisted on lighting. Or maybe it was the heat radiating from the beautiful woman straddling him.

Her fingers trace over the scar across his face before journeying down to his sturdy chest to feel his muscles. She sighs his name and the sound tickles his ear. He loves the sound of his name on her lips. His eyes are closed so tight he's beginning to see stars. He can imagine her in his mind, sitting atop him in just her lace bra and panties. He pictures her beautiful face, bottom lip tugged between teeth, long, soft hair tossed over her shoulder.

Her delicate hands trail across his naked chest, fingertips barely teasing the burning skin. His shirt had long since been discarded, back when he thought he was just going to make sweet love to her. And then everything changed when she suggested 'we try something different...?' and his heart stopped because he had never seen this side to her.

He's dragged from his thoughts when he hears her taking off her bra, his every sense enhanced and on high alert. "I want to see you." He doesn't even realize he's said it before it spills out of his mouth in a gruff whisper. His arms strain against the soft ribbons she's tied to the headboard. Where did she get all these ribbons anyways? He strains his neck forward, his lips searching blindly for her lips, cheek, neck, _anything_ he can kiss.

A soft giggle. He must look incredibly silly right about now. He can just imagine her saying it. In fact, he's waiting for her to say it when suddenly her lips are on his, her supple chest pressed snugly against his and a deep grumble of a groan slips from the corners of their kiss. It quickly becomes heated and soon enough her hips are grinding against his.

She picks up a steady rhythm and breaks the kiss to take a much needed breath. Soft moans tickle his ear as she undulates her hips, rubbing against him through her soft panties. "Oh... _Oh-_" Her whisper is right next to his ear and he thinks she must have found a good angle because her hands grip his shoulders a little tighter and her hips pick up a quicker rhythm. She's moaning louder now and god, he just wants to _see_ her. He can tell she's close. Isn't there something he can do to help?

He angles his hips upward a bit and that seems to do it. She inhales sharply and her hands grip his neck tightly as her pace falters and she comes undone. Her moan rings softly in his ears and she slumps against him, completely spent. But he's only just getting started. Her fingers run softly through his hair and he lets her catch her breath before he speaks.

"I want to see you." It's a demand this time. She doesn't respond, her light body still slumped lazily against his. "Aerith."

"Hmm?"

"I want to see you." He adds in a 'now' to let her know how badly he needs this, or else he just might explode. He listens as she sighs almost silently and then her weight is lifting off of him. Soft lips settle against his gently as her fingers make quick work of the ribbon covering his eyes. And then finally he can _see_ and oh god there she is, sitting atop him, exactly how he imagined, just without her lace bra. When did she get so beautiful? He forgets how to blink but he's not sure he wants to anyways.

She giggles softly and her index finger comes up to gently close his mouth. She smiles at him, tossing her hair over a shoulder and his mouth can't help but fall open again. His eyes roam over her body hungrily and suddenly he wants to touch her. His pants are straining and she seems to get the message because when she reaches to unbutton them, he groans deep in his throat.

Then his pants are slipped off along with her panties and she resumes her position over him. She's just about to torture him more when a soft grumble of her name warns her not to push him much farther. But she just giggles.

She runs her hand down his abs slowly, almost teasingly at this point and rubs him through his boxers.

"Shit." He grits it out, his eyes never leaving hers and his hips thrust upwards. She toys with the buttons and he wonders when she got so damn _sexy_. Finally, her fingers succeed in undoing the few buttons and she reaches in to pull him out. "_Shit_." His head slams against the pillows she's propped behind him and he swears he hears her giggle.

"Aerith." Her cheeks redden as she strokes him gently. "_Aerith._" He's throbbing now, his tip twitching and he realizes he's _much_ to close to completion. It's only when she starts lean down, her mouth opening slightly, that the headboard snaps.

He grabs her waist and she's so surprised that she doesn't even protest when he lowers her onto her back. He slides in, not even bothering with his boxers because he's too consumed by the woman beneath him.

"_Squall_." She gasps his name as he finally enters her. His _real_ name, the one he lets only her call him by. But there's not time to think because he's deep inside her and she tangles her fingers in his hair as he leans down to kiss her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. His grasp is tight and possessive around her waist, the pink ribbons still tied to his wrists as he burrows deeper. Her legs curl up to wrap around his waist, dragging him even deeper, and a breathy little moan escapes her lips with each powerful thrust.

Her name is on his lips in time with their rhythm and it's not long before he's shaking and on the edge of completion. But _shit_, he's not wearing protection. His eyes widen and he pulls away from her neck. She meets his eyes and there's nothing else he can say besides "Trust me?"

She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "Of course." Her whisper is soft and gentle, like chimes in the wind. He half-smiles, it's the best he can do, and leans down to kiss her because god he loves this woman. He comes with a muffled groan of her name into her neck and she follows close behind. As she rides out the waves of pleasure, he watches with appreciative eyes because she looks so beautiful.

He falls limp on top of her and her delicate hands hold him close. She reaches for the pink sheets and lazily pulls them up to cover the both of them.

Her fingers are buried in his hair and he smiles against her slender neck. Planting a gentle kiss, he thinks how she's always been quick to fall asleep.

The arm wrapped possessively around her waist tightens just a bit because something inside his chest did too. "I love you."

He thinks he hears her giggle.


	3. Showers

**Author's** **note:** Showers... unffff. Sorry this one kind of sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Squall or Leon or... wait what? I don't own Kingdom Hearts, to put it plainly.

**Showers** (M)

He just can't seem to gather the courage to ask her this one simple question. It's been eating away at him ever since he started showing up at her house late at night. And _now_ would be the perfect opportunity. If only he wasn't such a coward.

She starts to put away the first aid kit because it's strewn all over. He didn't think he was bleeding _that_ badly. He watches her silently as she collects his bloody, not-so white anymore t-shirt and torn leather jacket. There's blood in the fur. He hopes that'll come out. It's around this time that she seems to notice that he's still standing there.

The woman in pink stands up and turns to look at him. "You don't have to use mine if you don't want to. I just thought it'd be a bit easier instead of going all the way home but if-"

"Join me?" Shit he said it. _Shit_.

There's a quiet intake of breath on her part and he watches her emerald eyes widen slightly. She doesn't even bother to ask him what he said because she _clearly_ heard it. _Clearly_. She guesses she almost half expected him to ask her sooner or later. The idea had crossed her mind several times before too because maybe she wants it just as badly as he does.

The idea of showering with him. With Leon.

Ever since that first night he showed up at her door, bloody and beaten, she'd tended to him. The first aid kit was dug up from god knows where and put to good use. How could one man lose so much blood and still be _ok_?

She remembers almost crying that first night because he looked absolutely _terrible_. He told her there was nowhere else to go, no one else to see. She remembers him limping inside, barely making it to her couch before collapsing. It seems as if endless bandages were used that night. She remembers him being very apologetic about staining her couch red.

Ever since then, he's been showing up a lot more often. But no nights have ever been as bad, as frantic, as _horrific_ as that first night. Until tonight.

Her hands were so frantic tonight that they're _still _shaking. He was very reassuring though. He kept repeating "I'll be fine. I'll be fine Aerith. Promise." She almost cried tonight.

And then, just like every other night, she'd offered him her shower. It wasn't until tonight, though, that he'd actually accepted that offer.

And here he is now, standing in her small house in just his boxers. He realizes he's just asked that one questions he's been wanting to ask for what seems like ever. But maybe he really shouldn't have because tonight wasn't the night. Maybe it never would be the night.

But then a small smile crosses her face. "I'd love to."

And then everything happens so quickly after that. He takes the few steps to close the gap between them and kisses her right smack dab on her pretty little pink lips. She seems a bit surprised but kisses him back. Their foreheads press together as he gently picks her up and he can't help this stupid grin from crossing his face.

She directs him to her bathroom and he stumbles inside in a matter of seconds. It seems like he's waited much too long for this moment. They share another sweet kiss before she gently suggests with a giggle that he put her down so she can start the shower. Oh, right.

He watches as she runs the water before turning around to smile gently at him. And then a light blush settles on her cheeks because she realizes she needs to undress.

She reaches for her pink camisole and starts to take it off. His eyes follow her every movement and watch with appreciation as she slips out of her skirt. She turns her back to him and only after a few more seconds does he realize what she wants him to do.

He takes a step forward and his hands fumble around with the clip on her bra. She giggles quietly. He helps her slip out of the satin bra and then his fingers hook onto her panties. She reaches around to run her hand through his hair as he pulls them down. And then she's completely naked. _Oh god_.

Everything happened so quickly up until this very moment. Now, time seemed to stand still. She turns around and he can't help but stare. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but now, as she stands here before him completely naked and vulnerable, he realizes she's _gorgeous_.

She lets her hair down and his heart speeds up. He feels his boxers strain a bit tighter and then she's reaching for them, her delicate fingers toying with the waistband and when did his mouth fall open?

Her eyes watch his as she slowly pulls his boxers down, making sure what she's doing is ok. He'd gladly tell her it was _more_ than ok, if only he could find the words.

Stepping out of them, he follows her into the shower. The water is warm but not quite warm enough and she reaches to adjust the temperature.

"Too hot?" He shakes his head because his words are still stuck somewhere in his throat. And then there's silence because neither of them really know what to do next. She just looks so damn beautiful with all that water raining down on her. He notices her eyes flick down to look at him and he watches as her cheeks flush.

After a few more moments of gazing at each other, she finally speaks. "You can… touch me." It seems as if he's been waiting to hear those words for a long time and his heart stops at just that simple phrase. She gently grasps his wrist and raises it to her chest. She leads his hand to cup her right breast and watches him the entire time. _Oh god._

He leans in to kiss her gently and for a while everything seems to happen in a blur because it's all too surreal and his hands are exploring places on her body he's only ever imagined. His eyes squeeze shut so tight he sees stars when she reaches down to stroke him and he has to grab her wrist to stop her because he's far too close to the edge already and if she continues he thinks he just might explode.

They spend what seems like mind-blowing hours kissing because he just can't seem to get enough of her lips. Every once in a while she'll giggle quietly because neither of them really know what they're doing. He thinks he wouldn't have it any other way.

Her delicate hands tangle in his wet hair as he carefully lifts her up. Her back is pressed against the wall and a quiet gasp escapes her lips at the cold contact because suddenly everything becomes so _real_.

He pauses to look into her eyes and he can see the happiness in them. He wonders if his look the same. "Are you sure?" She nods and a blush spreads from her cheeks to her chest because she can feel him pressing at her bottom.

"Ok." His voice is a whisper as he slides inside. He thinks he hears a gasp that sounds like his name but he can't be sure because his own heartbeat is deafening in his ears. His legs almost give out because she feels so _good_ around him and her gentle hands are frantically holding him close -they're still frantic- and she makes the sexiest little noises as he slides out and then back in.

"_Aerith…_" It feels good to say her name. He whispers sweet nothings into her ear as they pick up a steady rhythm and he wonders where the _hell_ these words came from.

"Oh Squall… Oh… _Oh…_" Just her voice alone could bring him to completion. He kisses her and his groan slips out from the corners. Her body is rubbing against his now, her hips grinding a bit and he figures she finds a good spot because her eyes roll back and hands clench his hair tighter.

It's not long before he feels himself being dragged to completion and he can tell by her sounds that she's close too. _So _close.

"I'm… I'm- _Oh!_" He watches as she comes suddenly, her emerald eyes widening and then closing in pure bliss and back arching away from the wall. The sight drags him over the edge because it's possibly the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

He yells out her name and he thinks she'd look more surprised if she wasn't so spent from her own orgasm. He's never been very vocal.

She's panting in his ear and he's sucking in ragged breaths against her neck because he can't focus on anything except her.

_Aerith_.

She consumes him and he thinks she always has. That's exactly why he shows up on her doorstep after every battle. Exactly why he lets her call him Squall, even when he cringes every other time someone else says it. Exactly why he just made love to her and hopes to do it a lot more often.

When he pulls away from her neck to look at her, she's chewing on her bottom lip. He goes in for a kiss before she can even stop and it ends up being a bit of an awkward kiss. But she only giggles and he blushes lightly because neither of them really know what they're doing.

But maybe with some practice they'll figure it out.


	4. Fantasies

**Author's note:** Well I've always kinda wanted to write some phone sex so then this happened.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the cool characters.

**Fantasies** (M)

Pink silk sliding across smooth skin. Auburn hair splayed across white sheets. Emerald eyes half-lidded. Soft lips whispering dark desires.

"_Fuck me, Squall."_

He groans, his hand clenching tighter. It's almost painful at this point and so he squeezes his eyes tighter and concentrates.

"_Harder. Faster. Deeper."_

His back arches a bit as he struggles to find the right pace, the right friction. He imagines her riding him. He can almost feel her petite waist in his hands as she moves atop him. Her hands are grasping his chest, fingers splayed as she bounces. _Bounces_. Quiet moans escaped her pink lips with every movement.

His hips thrust up into his own hand. He can hear her, almost as if she's right here in the room with him. _On_ him.

He imagines her breasts. Imagines cupping them, squeezing gently, pinching the pink nubs. He imagines this makes her scream and his pace quickens at this thought.

"Fuck." He grips himself harder. She's tight, _impossibly_ tight and hot too. A growl escapes his lips as he imagines driving into her, gripping her waist and just _fucking _her-

The phone rings. His pace falters and dark eyes snap open in frustration. He snatches his cell phone off the desk beside him angrily and flips it open. But his hand is snaking down his body once again when he sees who's calling.

"Squall." Her voice is breathy. He knows by just that simple word, _his name_, exactly what she's doing. _She's close. _"I need you. Please I-" She cuts herself off with a sharp gasp.

"Aerith." Another gasp at the sound of her name in his raspy voice. "Tell me what you need." He wants to know. Wants her to explain in that voice, that one coated with lust, breathy and needy all at once.

"You." A pause followed by a quiet moan. "Inside."

He growls at those two simple words. "I want to taste you."

"_Oh_." Her breath hitches. "Your tongue. I want it on me. _In _me." She puts emphasis on in and he groans. "Oh _yes_, Oh right _there _Squall-" Her speech has become broken up and he can tell that she's just as close as he is. "_Oh god…_" He imagines her whispering that as his thumb brushes over her sensitive bud. His own thumb grazes his tip as he imagines rubbing her.

"_Squall_." She's breathless at this point. "I'm… I'm coming." He gives an extra hard squeeze at the sound of her saying that.

"Come for me Aerith." She moans into the speaker at his voice.

"_Oh Squall_." Her whisper is almost silent and he knows by the silence that follows that she's come undone.

"Aerith." His orgasm crashes over him and he all but yells her name. He can hear her trying to catch her breath as he does the same. He pushes back the sweaty strands of hair from his forehead.

"Oh my." He chuckles at her whisper of satisfaction.

"Good?"

"Yes. Very." She giggles quietly on the other end. "Although my wrist is a bit sore now." A few more giggles and he smirks. "I was thinking about you."

"Obviously."

"Squall!" It's a sad attempt at being stern, he thinks. He pictures her flushing pink and smirks to himself. "Don't act like you weren't doing the exact same thing Mr. '_I want to taste you_.'"

He chuckles. "Well I _was _going to ask you what color your panties were but I figured they were already off."

She says his name again but it's laced with giggles. A comfortable silence settles as her laughter dies down and he takes this time to look for his boxers.

"Where are you now?" She breaks the silence.

"On the bed." More laughter. It makes him smile, makes him miss her more than he already does.

"I mean what town."

"Agrabah."

"Oh. That's quite a ways away isn't it?" More silence as she sighs, disappointment obvious. "When are you coming home?"

"Now."


	5. Sexual Boundaries

**Author's note:** God this one is stupid, I'm sorry. Anyways, this takes place during KH2, around the time of all the Tron drama and whatnot.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own KH or Disney or Yuffie's dirty mouth or basically anything for that matter.

**Sexual ****Boundaries** (T)

A dreadful silence fills the room.

Leon sneaks a glance at Aerith. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes frozen on the screen in front of her.

"Did I say something?" The small ninja cocks her head to the side, a stupid smirk plastered on her face. He turns his eyes to her and glares. She just smiles back. He could strangle her.

Aerith goes back to typing but her cheeks are still dark red. He sighs quietly but of course Yuffie hears.

"You two need some space? It looks like both of you could use some alone time." Her tone is mischievous. It was from the moment she entered the room and decided to pester the two. They were just checking up on Tron and his progress with the MCP when they were rudely interrupted. Emphasis on rudely.

Yuffie walked in, spotted the two and decided to bring up her _favorite _subject. She grinned and before they had even noticed she was there, blurted out, "Oh sorry, am I interrupting? Were you two about to bang?" And then everything stopped, including his heart and a heavy silence filled the air.

Currently, the little ninja is checking her nails, pretending like she hadn't just pushed some serious sexual tension boundaries. That smirk is still pulling at her lips and Leon wants to die. But he's too mad because he could just kill that little brat. He swears to god if she even _utters _another word he's gonna-

"Just make sure you've got some protection on ya Leon. Don't need to be gettin' all hot n' heavy and then realize you don't got any. Unless you're not planning on using _that _extremity. There's plenty of other possibilities that I'm sure will satisfy Aeri-"

"Yuffie." Dual sets of eyes turn to the woman in pink. Her voice is stern yet gentle. He thinks she couldn't lay down the law if her life depended on it.

She's stopped typing but her eyes are still glued to the screen. She must be as afraid to meet his eyes as he is to meet hers. Her cheeks are bright red and she closes her eyes and sighs quietly.

Yuffie fidgets around a bit before opening her mouth to speak but the man next to her shoots such a glare her way that she actually thinks he's going to draw his gunblade for a second. And then there's just silence for a while and Leon listens, raises his eyes hesitantly to Aerith's but she's not looking at him. _Thank god._

"You can never go wrong with the tongue." Yuffie's in the middle of raising her eyebrows suggestively at him when he goes for her throat.

"Squall!" Aerith somehow manages to get between him and the ninja. Everything happens so quick as he reaches for the little brat but then _she's _there and he accidentally grabs _her _and her hands are on _his _chest and he forgets how to breath for a second. And _what _did she just call him?

She's all he can focus on for the moment because she's just so beautiful and for a split second he lets his mind silently agree with everyone Yuffie just said. And then he realizes his hands are grasping her waist a little too tight and his eyes haven't broken contact with hers since she stepped in front of him.

He quickly drops his hands to his sides where they fumble around stupidly. Her waist felt so petite in his hands, so… nice. He wants to be _closer _to her. _What?_

He drops his eyes just as quickly and it's only after a few more seconds of silence that he realizes her hands are still resting on his chest. And she's still looking at him. He can feel her emerald eyes on him.

There's a quiet throat clearing followed by what sounds like an "I told you so" but he's too much of a coward to look up because he's afraid to find _her _eyes still watching him.

"I think I'll be going now." He glances up in time to see Yuffie slowly backing up behind Aerith and he watches that grin spread like wildfire on her lips before she spins around to leave completely. And then there were two.

"She's just a kid you know." He can tell by her tone that she's still embarrassed and her attempt at scolding him fails miserably. All of a sudden her hands retreat quickly, like she's just realized they've been resting on his chest for too long and she takes a step back. He silently wishes she hadn't done that.

But his stupid eyes are still glued to the stupid floor because he doesn't want to meet hers. He feels her look away and then turn to head back to the computer. Only then does he raise his eyes and he can't help but notice the way her hips sway and her bottom lip is tugged between her teeth.

She sighs quietly before her fingers start to peck at the keys again. Her cheeks are still flushed and he thinks they'll never return to their normal color, at least not with Yuffie around.

_What was he doing here anyways_, he thinks gruffly. He came to check up on Tron. He stayed because _she _was here.

He figures he might as well stay a little longer. Folding his arms, he leans back to rest against the wall as he watches the woman in pink continue her work. He can't help but notice the curve of her hips and how her sundress hugs them quite nicely. He crosses his legs, discreetly adjusting himself.

Across the room, Aerith sighs and pushes her bangs back. She turns around and catches sight of him. "Oh, you're still here Leon." Cheeks still flushed, she shoots him a weary smile.

"Yeah."

He likes the sound of his name when she says it. His real one.


	6. Who was She?

**Author's note:** Just a stupid, cute lil idea I had. Just had to scribble it down.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts. I never will ok?

**Who was She? **(M? not really though, just some implied stuff)

"Who was she?" Her voice is almost silent and he can tell she's been working up the nerve to ask for the last 20 minutes.

He knows _exactly _who she's talking about.

Her gentle fingers slow as they sift through his damp hair. It's still not dry yet. She probably thinks he didn't hear her. But he did. Loud and clear.

"Someone important." His answer is almost as quiet as her question. He looks at his leather jacket that's been flung across the room and half smiles at the embroidery on the back. Someone _very _important.

"I'm sorry." He kisses her bare stomach in response. Her fingers continue to run through his hair. She feels a small drop of water land and roll into her navel.

"It's ok." He turns to look at her. "I've got you."

She smiles that gorgeous smile of hers but there are tears in her green eyes.

"Aerith." He leans up and kisses her. The blanket slips off the side of the bed and he doesn't even care if he's completely exposed at the moment. She doesn't seem to mind either.

They kiss for a while and when he pulls back it's _her _that's wiping away _his _tears.

"I never want to lose you," he whispers against her jaw and she wipes another tear away. He trails kisses down her slender neck and her arms slide behind his head, pulling him closer.

"You won't." She sighs as he kisses her breasts, long legs coming up to hitch around his waist. Her hands are as smooth as the ribbon she ties her hair up with as they run down his back. She moans and his lips pause against her navel.

Her legs are more or less over his shoulders as he slides down to kiss her thighs. His lips travel inwards and she gasps.

When she comes her back arches and hands clutch desperately at his back. He thinks it's one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

She's still breathing heavy when he kisses her center a few more times. But her legs slip from his shoulders because he's suddenly holding her tight, his face pressed against her neck.

She murmurs his name and feels as a few more tears streak down her neck. Neither of them say anything more as he cries silently. No one's ever seen him cry except _her_. He doesn't care though. Aerith is the one exception. The _only _exception.

Her fingers trace something over the expanse of his back and he kisses her hard when he realizes they're angel wings.

"What was her name?" She's still tracing the wings and he brushes his lips against her more gently this time. It's been a long time but he'll never forget.

"Rinoa." And the tears fall harder.


End file.
